


lazy lover, find a place for me again

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Clemmings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, literally so fluffy you might need to go to the dentist afterwards and check for cavities, yay sleepy sex is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy luke loves sleepy michael a lot (even when they're not sleepy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy lover, find a place for me again

**Author's Note:**

> so clemmings is what i live and breathe it is my life my voice my reason to be and i can't believe that this is the first clemmings i'm posting but finally!!!!
> 
> title comes from Backseat Serenade by All Time Low but it has absolutely zero connection
> 
> this is more inspired by Sunburn by Ed Sheeran and This is The Thing by Fink
> 
> look at [this](http://media.tumblr.com/ee096dbb60eb5cc2a25c5a3859e2e7d0/tumblr_inline_mw4gvcEjU61qhkecr.jpg) for a great visual tell me they aren't in love i am gone
> 
> (((((follow me on tumblr - [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/))))))

* * *

Luke didn’t realize how tired he was until he laid down on the couch to watch Spongebob and ended up falling asleep within the first seven minutes. It wasn’t a deep sleep, but it was better than nothing. Luke was exhausted and he needed all the rest he could get. The nap probably would’ve been more satisfying if he slept in his own bed, but Luke didn’t want to bother getting up.

Luke remembers feeling the couch dip and arms wrap around his waist. He was still mostly asleep but he knew it was Michael by the way he smelled; a little like the left over Pad Thai that they had and a little like the fabric softener Ash used when he did the laundry. He also knew it was Michael by the way his body immediately curled around Luke’s, slotting together effortlessly. His head rested against Luke’s chest, right by his shoulder, with his hair tickling Luke’s cheek, and his leg was thrown over Luke’s hips as if to keep him in place, or even to stake his claim.

Luke should’ve gotten used to this by now, but the warmth that spread throughout him when Michael touched him was still something that amazed him every day.

Luke woke up what felt like minutes later to see Michael still sleeping practically on top of him. Luke looked at the table and saw his phone there; he removed his hand from where it had been resting on Mikey’s lower back, underneath his sweater, to check the time. His quick nap had actually lasted three hours, and he felt more groggy then refreshed.

He sighed and looked back at Mikey. His face was so peaceful and so beautiful that Luke felt his heartbeat speed up a bit as he took in his features. His lips were slighted partly and he could see his eyes dart around from underneath his eyelids. His eyelashes looked even longer when they rested against his pale cheeks. Luke reached up and ran the back of his knuckle over Michael’s cheek to feel the smooth skin, even though it was something he had felt countless times before.

He felt kind of silly for doing it, but he couldn’t help it. He was still completely enamored by this boy even after months and months of being his. He watched as Michael’s eyes fluttered open, then shut tightly as if refusing to wake up just yet.

Luke smiled and bent down to leave a kiss in Michael’s hair, moving his hand back to his previous spot and grazing his thumb over the soft skin. “You can go back to sleep if you want,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Michael just grunted and shifted even tighter against Luke, “’s fine, I was awake anyway.”

Luke chuckled softly at that and jokingly whispered back, “No you weren’t, liar.”

“Why are you whispering?” Michael said in a mockingly loud whisper, his eyes still screwed shut and clinging to Luke for dear life.

Luke paused before shrugging and saying, “Dunno, just felt like I should,” his voice even quieter and softer than before. Michael opened his eyes and shifted a little so he could look at Luke. Luke’s blue eyes darted back and forth between Michael’s green ones.

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed together, as if thinking hard about something, but his face quickly relaxed. “Hey,” he whispered to Luke, a small smile quirking at the corner of his lips.

“Hey,” Luke whispered back, still looking intensely at Michael.

“You look really pretty when you sleep,” Michael said as the small smile broke out into a full grin. Luke’s intense gaze was broken as he looked over Mike’s face and returned the smile.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Luke said.

Luke saw Michael’s eyes darken and bring his bottom lip into his mouth. Only then did Luke become aware of Michael’s erection pressing into his hip. Luke’s eyebrows shot up as he looked down at their hips and back up at Michael’s face.

Luke shifted his hands to grab Michael’s hips, remembering yet again how much he loved the the way curves of Michael's hips and the softness of his tummy. Luke pulled Michael so he was on top of him completely and Michael immediately slipped one of his thighs in between Luke’s, stretching his legs out. Luke noticed Michael was still fully clothed in a sweater and jeans while he was only wearing a cut T-shirt and briefs. The material of Michael’s jeans felt almost itchy against his skin and he needed to feel more of Michael’s skin against his own.

Before he could tell Michael that, he felt Michael press his lips against Luke’s neck and Luke’s mind went blank for a second. Luke let out a sigh and ran his hands down Michael’s back, squeezing his hips and reaching down to cup his ass.

Michael let out a whimper and placed his hands on the back of Luke’s neck, pulling it up slightly and exposing more skin. Luke let his head fall back and Michael started to bite at the soft spot of Luke’s neck, right by his Adam’s apple, hard. He moaned into Luke’s neck as Luke gripped Michael’s ass harder, kneading his cheeks through his jeans. Michael grinded his hips down onto Luke involuntarily, but it made Luke’s cock fatten up a bit.

Luke moved his fingers to the front waistband of Michael’s jeans and undid the button quickly. He paused to shudder when he felt the wetness of Michael’s tongue lick a line up Luke’s neck, flicking over his earlobe, and tracing the shell of his ear. Michael kissed Luke on the mouth softly.

Luke knew what Michael was doing; going slow so Luke could be completely ruined by Michael’s mouth before they even did anything more than make out, but he was not going to protest any time soon.

Luke loved making out with Michael, he always has.

Ever since they were 15 before it ever meant anything other than some experimenting, Michael’s lips almost always moved slowly and he always seemed to be in control, even when he was frantic with need.

Michael still kisses like that, but now that there were real feelings behind every kiss, Luke loves it even more.

He let out a groan when Michael began to play with his lip ring. He felt Michael trace his hands down Luke’s chest before cupping him, applying pressure to his cock and feeling him through the thin fabric, getting so hard that he already started to leak at the tip, which was peaking out from the waistband of his boxers.

Michael went to finish undoing his jeans and Luke moved his hands back around to tug on Michael's jeans. After too long of a struggle to get a damn pair of jeans off, Michael’s mouth is back on Luke’s, licking into his mouth sensually. Michael moved his leg to straddle Luke and Luke moved to grab at his hips again and help him grind down onto him.

The friction caused Luke to let out an almost embarrassingly high-pitched whine while, at the same time, Michael moaned with a low and gravelly, kind of like the way his voice sounds after drinking too many beers (and kind of like the way it sounds in the morning and also kind of like the way it sounds after he lets Luke fuck into his mouth and cum down his throat.)

Luke began to shift his hips up repeatedly as Michael grinded slowly down onto Luke- way too slowly. Michaels moved so slowly it was beyond torturous, the way their cocks lined up and dragged over each other, tugging the fabric slightly and causing both of their cocks to twitch at the feeling.

“Mikey,” Luke panted out against Michael’s lips, “Faster, c’mon.” Michael moved his mouth away from Luke’s, just far enough that they can look at each other but still breathe into each other’s mouths. Michael only responded with a circling of his hips, going even slower than before. Luke whined again and Mikey just bit his lip as he continued.

Luke leaned up to kiss Michael again, missing the way his tongue tastes, but Michael sat up quickly. Luke leaned up to try and follow him but Michael pushed his hands against Luke’s chest to keep him lying flat. It was like Michael only just heard Luke, because all of the sudden he started to grind down against Luke’s crotch so quickly that Luke literally gasped out loud at the new sensation.

He could feel the wet spot from Michael’s pre come leaking through his underwear and he could hear how loudly Michael was panting, his cool and calm demeanor starting to slip. Luke loved when Michael got to this point, when he’s so close that he just lets loose and physically _cannot_ hold anything back.

Luke groaned again when Michael started to drag his blunt nails down Luke’s chest and squeezed at Michael’s hips tightly, shifting his hips up faster to catch up with the new, frantic pace that Michael had set. Michael’s mouth began to drop open and Luke wanted to touch his lips, wanted to feel how worn out they were from being bitten and sucked over and over, but Luke wanted to watch Michael's face when he finished even more.

He knew that Michael was right there, so close that Luke could practically hear Michael’s pulse racing (or maybe that was just his own, he couldn't tell.)

Michael started to let out soft whimpers before whining out, “Luuuuuuuuuke,” and Luke could feel Michael coming. He could feel it through their boxers and he could feel Michael’s body shake on top of him and underneath his hands.

Luke’s hips started to jut up sloppily, any sort of rhythm he had lost after watching Michael fall apart above him. Knowing Luke made Michael do that, made Michael get that hot and bothered, made him come in his pants, would always be enough to ruin Luke.

Michael leaned down as he dragged his hands up Luke’s chest and behind his head to grip his hair. He whispered huskily in Luke’s ear, “C’mon Lukey, come for me,” and as he flicked his tongue over Luke’s earlobe he whispered, “ _Please_.” in a particularly broken voice and Luke’s vision goes a little blurry around the edges because he’s coming so hard and all he can think of is _MichaelMichaelMichael_.

When he came to, Michael was nosing at his cheek, trying to catch his breath. Luke let out a noise that sounded like a strangled animal (which was definitely not what he was going for) and Michael pulled back a bit to study his face. Luke couldn't help but smile, feeling completely blissed out post-orgasm.

Michael chuckled and said, “Get that shit-eating grin off your face, Hemmings.” Luke shook his head and grabbed Michael’s face between his hands to pull him down for another kiss. He couldfeel Michael smiling into the kiss as it became more laughing and touching teeth than anything else.

“That was great,” Luke whispered, “But now I’m tired again.” Michael let out a loud laugh before leaving a small kiss on the tip of Luke’s nose. He turned body over and snuggled back into Luke’s chest. “Me too, cuddle me.” Luke wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and ran his nose along Michael’s neck.

“You smell like sweat and cum,” Luke mumbled.

“Good. That’s my favorite smell,” Michael shot back and Luke could hear his grin through his voice.

“Don’t you think we should shower or, like, change or something?” Luke questioned.

Michael let out a grunt, “Nap first, shower later.”

Even though he was sticky and sweaty, Luke couldn’t have been happier. He was holding the boy he loved more than anything else in the world and that's all that mattered. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. He could feel Michael drifting off into sleep, his breathing slow down and leveling out.

“Mikey, I think I’m in love with you.” Luke whispered into Michael’s hair when he thought he was asleep.

As Luke felt himself falling asleep, he heard Michael whisper back, “I know I’m in love with you, Lukey.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be trash but it is the first thing i've ever written in one sitting, i wrote it all today and that's amazing for me but that is the effect that the rain and mac 'n cheese has
> 
> i hope you guys like this as much as i do!! xx


End file.
